A GIFT FROM THE BAD WOLF
by BLUE CARIAD
Summary: Christmas, snow, shopping and Torchwood heroics.


**AN: This is the first story of my new account. Having moved back to NZ I thought I should start a fresh... So deetatarant is no more and Blue Cariad is born... I will be revisiting some of my older stories and re- posting them here on this account... All re-posts will be clearly indicated. This one, however is new and the first one in many months. Okay so it's soppy and fluffy with no actual point to it...but I am out of practice.**

**Enjoy and please feed back, even if you hated it... Thank you.**

**GIFT FROM A BAD WOLF**

**For Believable Pen**

**WITH LOVE AND CWTCHES..XXXX**

It was nothing short of a relief to get out of his cold wet clothes and sink into the depths of a very hot bath. Ianto really couldn't care less that the water was actually a bit too hot and turned his milky white skin lobster pink. He needed to thaw out. It felt as if his very bones had turned to ice and given the weather conditions of the day it wouldn't have surprised him if someone told him they had. He tilted his head back against the edge of the bath and sighed. It was winter, he lived in Wales and he worked for Torchwood ergo he was tired, cold and wet. Ianto knew he wouldn't change it for the world. It was just one of those universal constants.

He could hear Jack moving about in his flat. Heavy footfalls back and forth and Ianto wondered what it was that his boss was doing, but the thought held little sway, Ianto was too happy to be in the bath to care. It had been one of those days. A lot of running had been involved and much to the hilarity of his team mates Ianto had been chased down Bute Street by an excitable stray springer spaniel looking for someone to play with. Said dog was now with Dogs Trust at Bridgend. The errant weevils were now safely returned to the depths of the sewers and team Torchwood had dispersed to their respective homes to get warmed up and changed into dry clothes. With no Rift activity predicted Jack had declared the night off for everyone. Ianto could have kissed him.

The bathroom door swung open with a thump and Jack strolled in stark bollock naked and carrying two steaming mugs. Ianto drank in the sight with more than a little appreciation as he sat up in the water.

Jack placed both mugs on the side of the bath.

"You stay put, I'll jump in the shower."

Ianto sank back down into the heat and smiled.

Jack paused for a moment and gazed down at his companion with affection, gratified to see Ianto relaxing. After a moment he stepped into the shower cabinet and set the water going. Ianto chuckled as Jack began to belt out a song from an age before Ianto was born. It was a heart warming sound.

The rest of the evening was spent tucked up on the large couch with both men wrapped in soft fleece blankets feasting on Greek take outs and watching 'Miranda'. The laughter was loud and uninhibited. Jack wished he could keep the moment forever as he squeezed Ianto's hand under the covers. Ianto was shining inside.

twtwtwtw

The following morning and one quick glance out of the bedroom window rather put Owen off the idea of moving from his bed. He made a point of burying himself deeper under his expansive quilt and trying to go back to sleep. This proved quite successful until someone rang his front door bell. Owen shot up, his pyjama trousers threatening to fall down as he tried hitching them up and pulling his slippers on at the same time.

"Fuckety fuck. Hang on a minute!"

He staggered through his flat and answered the door. The post girl was grinning at him, shame she wasn't much of a looker really. His Amazon package had arrived with a host of new video games inside it. Owen took the parcel with a mere grunt of thanks before shoving the door shut.

twtwtwtw

"There you go my lovely."

Gwen sat up, blinking at the morning light, as the shadowy form of Rhys proffered a mug of tea. Gwen flicked her fringe to one side and grinned up at her man.

"Ooooh, thank you love, just what I needed." Gwen settled herself back against the pillows and took the mug.

"You at work today?" Rhys was tugging on a pair of jeans. Gwen watched enchanted by the normality of it, of him.

"Yep, doesn't look to be too busy though, but I won't jinx it." She sipped at her tea. Heaven.

"I'll do a Spag Bol then. If you make it back in time are you coming to the pub to watch the match?"

"Watch Wales wipe the floor with the English, wouldn't miss it."

Rhys smiled at her as he buttoned up his shirt. "Right then I'm gonna do the early deliveries and then head into town to do some Christmas shopping."

Gwen grimaced. "Rather you than me, town was awful yesterday, especially now all the kids have finished school."

"I don't mind love, but you still have to get presents for your parents."

"I know. I'll talk to Jack see if I can get a couple of hours off this afternoon."

Rhys knew how likely that was going to be but he refrained from commenting as he bent down and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Stay safe lovely and I'll see you tonight."

twtwtw

Toshiko Sato wasn't even remotely surprised to find that Ianto had arrived into work before her. It was only 7am when the much welcomed scent of Javanese coffee greeted her as she stepped through the roller door. Glancing across the Hub she could see Jack wandering around his office with his mobile phone to his ear and a big grin on his handsome face. Ianto was sorting through an armful of folders.

"Morning Ianto."

The Welshman smiled at her and Toshiko paused a moment taking in the look of his happy face, she had never seen him so content.

"Hello Toshiko, would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, yes please. Did you go to the bakery this morning?"

Ianto put down the folders on the corner of Gwen's desk. "I did, so you can have fruit salad with your slice of lemon drizzle cake and coffee."

Toshiko beamed at the younger man. "That sounds lovely, you spoil me."

Ianto's eyes were shining with affection. "Only you Tosh, not even Jack gets cake before lunchtime. Would you care to dine with me in the boardroom?"

"It would be an honour. Should I get Jack?"

Tosh placed her handbag on her desk and slid out of her thick winter coat. She shook it out before draping it over the back of her chair. Ianto was watching Jack in his office.

"Only if he has finished that call, but I suspect as soon as he realises I am pouring coffees he'll hang up anyway."

Toshiko followed her colleague's gaze.

"Who is he talking to?"

"Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart retired."

Toshiko had no idea who that was.

"He's an old contact of the Doctor's. Jack's known him for years. It's the first time they have spoken since Jack got back." Ianto continued. "For some reason Jack has been putting off calling him, but sometimes when we have issues with UNIT the Brigadier sorts it out for us."

Tosh could feel an old tension building up in her chest. "And is there a problem with UNIT?"

Ianto faced her and smiled. "No, it is just best to have someone on our side and Lethbridge actually likes Jack and more importantly, Jack likes him and trusts him." He reached out and gave her hand a quick gentle squeeze.

"Would it be a latte or an espresso ma'am?"

Tosh suddenly relaxed and laughed. "A latte, thanks Ianto."

He inclined his head. "You're welcome."

They sat opposite one another chatting happily about their non-existant plans for Christmas and the prospect of the first white Christmas either of them could remember. Ianto wasn't overly fond of snow because it meant wearing boots that didn't really go with his suits. Tosh was smiling fondly at him and suggested jeans and thermals instead. Ianto had arched eyebrow at that, complaining that it would make him look too similar to Owen to be considered comfortable. Tosh thought he was joking. Ianto was most definitely not.

Gwen blustered into the room and offered up cheerful greetings and Ianto immediately got to his feet to fetch her a mug of hot chocolate. Both Gwen and Tosh watched their younger colleague leave the room.

"You know he's like so Rhys." Gwen commented.

Toshiko failed to hide her surprise at the remark. "Other than the fact he's Welsh?"

"Maybe it's because he is Welsh. Ianto just looks after us without really…. He never seems to need or want anything for himself."

"It's his nature. I think he needs to look after us, perhaps it makes him feel useful."

Gwen turned to smile at her friend. "You don't think he's still trying to atone for what happened with Lisa do you?"

"I hope not. It was a long time ago and we've all forgiven him, not that there was much to forgive. I wish someone would love me half as much."

Gwen knew that she was lucky because Rhys did and she realised she didn't appreciate it half as much as she should.

The door banged open, making both women jump as Jack bounced into the room.

"Fantastic! Cake and Ianto's coffee the best start to the day." He threw himself into his customary seat and swooped up a piece of cake in his hand. Gwen and Tosh watched somewhat horrified as half of it was bitten off and chewed opened mouthed rather enthusiastically.

"You'd better not spit crumbs everywhere." Ianto's stern tone only made Jack smile through his cake filled mouth as he watched the snappily dressed archivist enter the room with silver tray loaded with steaming mugs.

Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen and Tosh offered up sympathetic looks as the coffee mugs were distributed. Ianto sat to Jack's left and took his own mug and had a delicate sip of his own brewing.

"Uhm, that's better." He was aware that his three companions were now focussed on him and he blushed, dipping his chin.

Jack swallowed his mouthful of cake and beamed at Ianto. "So people what's happening today?"

"It's a quiet day as far as the Rift is concerned so I am just reviewing our firewalls and updating our security." Tosh replied as she wiped her fingers on a paper napkin.

"Is anything likely to happen at all today?" Jack sounded vaguely hopeful.

"No Jack. Obviously it's not an exact science, but we may actually get a few days grace." Tosh didn't think that was a bad thing.

Ianto was smiling at her. "That's good, you have a significant backlog of mission reports to sign off." He turned his gaze toward Jack and watched with a rather satisfied air as Jack slouched into his seat.

"Oh, rapture."

Gwen failed to suppress a little giggle. Jack faced her.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Ianto and I are going through the weapons inventory and carrying out maintenance."

Jack wondered whether that would be a more exciting thing for him to do, but the look from Ianto convinced him otherwise.

"Anything else?"

Gwen shifted in her seat. "I was wondering if we could circulate some Christmas shopping time around the team. Just a few hours each in the daylight."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I love shopping. Tell you what Miss Cooper, why don't we take the remote alert and all go shopping together. A fun day out for all." He enthused.

Ianto hid his face behind his mug of coffee as Gwen and Tosh smiled broadly at one another.

"We could do a team pub lunch. I shall call Owen and get him to meet us somewhere in town."

"Is that wise, he might not take too kindly to us fetching him out on his day off like that." Ianto said uncomfortably as he lowered his mug and placed it on the coaster in front of him.

Tosh's smile softened somewhat. "I think he would rather we asked than did it without his knowledge, he can always say no if he wants to, you know he has no qualms about offending us."

Jack was hoping the medic would join them. "Gwen, give him a call and get the lazy sod out of his bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they stepped out of the SUV it was snowing heavily and Ianto gazed skywards and sighed. Jack didn't miss his dour look and he grinned at Gwen and Tosh deciding that Ianto was not going to make him feel glum because of the weather. Jack liked the snow. It was fun.

"So ladies where shall we go first?" He rubbed his hands together. Gwen was poking about in the depths of her handbag.

"Lets go around the Christmas Market, sometimes they have some really nice things."

Jack thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Sounds good. Tosh? Ianto?"

Tosh nodded and Ianto just sort of shrugged his shoulders as he realised he may as well embrace the spirit of the day and get on with it. He locked the SUV and shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. Tosh and Gwen linked arms and led the way with Jack and Ianto a pace behind them. Jack was grinning excitedly as every so often he paused and stuck his tongue out to taste the snow that landed on it. Ianto felt himself relax and found himself smiling at Jack's apparent childish joy at the snow.

They strolled along St Mary's Street toward Heol Fawr, Cardiff Christmas shoppers bustling past them intent on their own errands. As they approached the market sheds Gwen and Tosh slowed down to peruse the stalls at their leisure. Gwen was cooeing over some handmade baby clothes and Ianto got distracted by a stall selling Welsh cheese. Meanwhile Jack and Toshiko had discovered a toy stall. They were watching in wonder as little clockwork animals chased one another and spun about on the display bench. Ianto bought a selection of cheese samples and then followed that up with some Welsh whiskey and chocolates deciding that he would add these treats to his sister's Christmas box. He strolled along and caught up with Gwen just as she was paying for something. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another. Once she had her purchase they moved along at a slow pace looking over the wares on offer. Jack and Toshiko had moved on from the toys to a man selling wall art made of carved steel, which mostly included some form of Dragon and the word CYMRU. Jack picked one out and held it up.

"Ianto, what about this for the boardroom?" He called out rather loudly. Ianto swung his head round and smiled. "Only if you have your wallet, sir." He responded. That elicited a giggle from Gwen who was holding onto his arm. Jack grinned toothily and paid.

The snow continued to fall and when they settled themselves into a corner booth in the Walkabout Bar they had to brush off snowflakes from coats and hair. Owen was already there, a pint in his hand and drinks set out on the table for the team.

"Don't say I never get a round in." He grumbled with a half smile.

There was a happy chorus of 'cheers Owen' as they gratefully took sips from their beverages. Owen had his nose stuck in the pages of the menu and Ianto sat back in his seat and took out his phone to check on a text message that had been sent by his sister. Ianto was aware of Jack watching him as he tapped in a message back. He hit send and smiled at his boss. Jack winked in return. After some debate lunch was ordered and another round of drinks bought; everyone quietly grateful for the break and the chance to do ordinary, normal things. It was a lively meal, with talk of Rugby, the new change over in Parliament and Gwen's forth coming wedding. The afternoon rapidly darkened into early evening and Jack sent Gwen, Owen and Tosh for a well earned night off. They parted company with cheerful smiles and Jack and Ianto ambled back to the SUV with their purchases in hand and slush squelching under their feet as the snow continued to fall.

Myfanwy greeted them enthusiastically flapping about the rafters of the Hub and squawking as they came into the operations area from the garage. Ianto placed his bags on the sofa and removed his coat.

"Coffee Jack?"

The response to that question was a gentle warm smile and brief nod as Jack headed up to his office, shucking his coat as he went.

Jack settled himself behind his desk and turned his attention to the awaiting paperwork. It was pretty much bottom on his list of things that he wanted to do, but it had to be done and Ianto would deprive him of far more pleasurable things later on if he didn't get on with it. He settled down to the task of signing off reports and requisitions humming quietly to himself. A brief interruption caused by the arrival of his coffee had Ianto rapidly and quietly departing his office so as not to disturb his 'work flow'. Jack was left smiling as pin striped heaven wandered off in the direction of the vaults.

Ianto strode purposefully down into the depths of the Hub and went first to check on the resident weevil. It bothered him greatly that they were forced to keep a creature in captivity. Janet though was far too dangerous, not only to humans but to the other weevils happily residing in the sewers of Cardiff. Ianto had seen first-hand the damage she was capable of inflicting on her victims and he did not trust her an inch, but it didn't mean he liked having her locked up like a criminal, which she was not. He went to the fridge at the end of the cell block and pulled out a pre-prepared bucket of meat joints. He placed the bucket in the empty cell that joined with Janet's and opened the connecting door once he was safely back in the corridor. The weevil offered up a show of teeth before lumbering across into the cell containing her meal and Ianto pressed the remote to seal her in. He stood back and watched for a moment as she tucked into her food, amazed at how she used her clawed hands with such dexterity, barely making any mess at all. Satisfied that she was engrossed with dinner Ianto went got the cleaning supplies and donned a set of disposable overalls and socks to go over his shoes. It didn't take long to clean the cell that Janet had just vacated. The weevil had clearly gotten the hang of using the drain to do her business and had even taught herself (or maybe she already knew) how to change into the clean overalls Ianto left in her cell every other night. He piled fresh blankets on the shelf that served as a bed and shoved all of the laundry into a bin liner ready for the incinerator. As clean as she was Janet, like all weevils had a natural body odour that stank to high heaven. Once his job was done and the door securely locked Ianto opened up Janet's clean cell to her. Janet simply growled and continued to chew on a bone. Ianto gathered up his rubbish and turned to leave the vault.

"You're welcome."

Half an hour later and Ianto stepped out from a hot shower to discover Jack eying him up from the door to the locker room. Ianto huffed out a sigh of exasperation.

"That's perving you know. Were you there the whole time I was in the shower?" He pulled his towel tightly about his waist.

Jack merely grinned, clearly resisting the temptation to take the towel away altogether.

Ianto tried not to roll his eyes and failed. "Honestly Jack. You're supposed to be catching up with the admin."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned casually against the door jamb. "It's done!"

Ianto arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Somehow I am not convinced. How many sheets did you sign without reading them first?" His hands were resting on his hips in a determined stance, made somewhat pointless by his near nudity, especially where Jack was concerned.

Jack's mock offence spoke volumes.

"Well don't blame me if you've handed over Torchwood to UNIT by mistake then."

The following grin from Jack was almost sharklike.

"You feel like going out and getting some dinner?"

Ianto shrugged on a shirt and fastened the buttons from bottom to top, aware that Jack was watching his every move.

"Not helping Jack and yes, dinner sounds like a good idea, though I was going to order in as I have a back log of cataloguing to get on with this evening."

Jack huffed out a pouty sigh. "You work too hard."

Ianto carefully knotted a black and red tie about his neck and then tugged on a waistcoat once again doing up the buttons from bottom to top. Jack was captivated by the methodical action and movement of Ianto's long fingers.

"Jack I work as many hours as I need to, there is a lot to do and you lot require a lot of looking after." The suit jacket was added to the immaculate ensemble. Ianto smoothed out the front of his suit and offered up a slight smile. "And that is not a complaint. I like my job very much."

Straightening up Jack stepped forwards and gently brushed away a spec of fluff from Ianto's shoulder.

"I know that, but sometimes you have to look after yourself too, or let some one do it for you."

Ianto frowned, his internal alarms ringing. "Okay, what has happened?"

Jack grasped his upper arms and kissed his forehead, a tender gesture that Ianto simply wasn't used to.

"Jack?"

"Nothing has happened Ianto. I am just trying to be Jack and not your boss for a moment. Guess it didn't work huh?" He dropped his hands and stepped back. The distance was painful.

Ianto closed the gap between them immediately and grasped Jack's left hand. "I promise you it worked Jack, thank you."

They smiled at one another.

"So, dinner?"

"I'd be delighted."

It was raining steadily and most of the snow had melted away, leaving a stream of freezing water to flow along the gutters and into the drains. Streets lights reflected off wet pavements adding an orange glow to the Christmas lights hanging around the shops and bars of the bay. It was bitterly cold and Jack and Ianto strode along from the entrance of the tourism office with their heads down against the rain and hands shoved deeply into their coat pockets. There were not many people about outside but on a glancing into the windows one could see that every bar and café will full of people eating and drinking, gathered in the warm and dry. Jack paused briefly and turned to look at Ianto who was wrapped in a dark red scarf and long black coat.

"Shall we try Bellini's?"

Ianto nodded, he didn't care where they went so long as the food was hot. He followed Jack up the steps to their restaurant of choice and both stepped inside, Jack holding the door open for Ianto. The warm air was wonderful against their faces as both of them removed their coats. A young Polish girl showed them to a small table at the back of the crowded room and Jack and Ianto took seats opposite one another, Ianto with his back facing the other patrons, his coat over the back of the high backed chair. The staff were used to Torchwood's patronage and the team were afforded the more discreet seats if they were available. Unbeknown to Ianto Jack had booked ahead.

The menu's magically arrived along with a caraff of iced water. It took of all of a minute for them to place their order with Ianto adding a bottle of New Zealand Merlot for himself to drink. He knew Jack would likely not have more than half a glass of wine, but he himself decided he deserved the treat. The waitress went off with a smile at Ianto that caused Jack's eyebrows to be raised and Ianto to blush.

"Behave Jack."

Jack just grinned and reached across the table to grasp Ianto's hand, which was cold. He was relieved that Ianto didn't pull his hand away as he so often did in public.

"Just staking my claim." Jack whispered leaning closer over the table. "Making sure she knows you're mine." The grin softened to a gentle smile.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks Jack, I know where I belong and with whom I belong." Ianto replied smiling back. "Your gallantry is appreciated and so are your lovely warm hands."

Jack squeezed Ianto's fingers. "So Ianto, what are you planning over Christmas?"

Ianto leant back in his chair with a small sigh. Christmas was a subject he had been desperately trying to avoid with Jack.

"I'm expecting to be at work, the world has a bit of a reputation for trying to end itself at this time of the year."

Jack frowned. "You're not on duty, none of you are."

"I know that Jack. But to be honest I'd feel happier at the Hub, especially with the others away and it isn't fair for you to be there on your own." Ianto couldn't quite look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Is this your way of asking if we should spend Christmas together?"

Ianto sort of shrugged. "I suppose."

Jack sat back and studied the younger man for a moment, wondering why Ianto found it so difficult to just ask for what he wanted.

The food arrived and then a waiter placed the bottle of wine in the middle of the table. Ianto smiled his thanks aware that Jack was watching him intently.

Ianto pulled his hand away, feeling the loss of physical contact and he shook his napkin out to distract himself for a moment. Jack continued to gaze at him.

"I could always take the remote alert and we could have dinner at your flat?"

Ianto looked up too quickly to hide his surprise. "I… er. Yes, I'd like that, but I am a hopeless cook."

Jack grinned. "I can always give you a shopping list and I'll cook, is that a date?"

Ianto was about to pour the wine and he hesitated, almost spilling it. "Yes, yes. It's a date."

Jack grabbed his fork and in true Harkness fashion shoved pasta into his mouth like it was his last meal. "Fantastic."

Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

The rest of the meal was taken with companionable conversation about Gwen's wedding, the rugby, the weather and updating the cataloguing software on the archive. Ianto was just a tiny bit tipsy in a warm glowy sort of way that made Jack think how adorable he looked with some colour added to those usually pale cheeks. Jack helped Ianto into his coat and Ianto did the same the same for Jack. The bill was paid and they ventured out into the night to discover it was snowing heavily again and already beginning to settle. If Ianto leaned into Jack a little bit more than normal Jack was not about to complain as he snaked an arm about the Welshman's waist and placed a brief kiss to his forehead.

"Time for bed, Jones."

Ianto couldn't help but agree.

twtwtw

Tosh stuck her hand down into the depths of her bag searching out her keycard as she stood outside the tourism office door. She was cursing herself profusely for having left a program running in the Hub that she needed to attend to. It was nearing midnight and the snow was settling around her feet as she failed to find her prize. She took a few steps away from the shadows in an effort to see better what she was doing unaware of the two hooded figures making their silently toward her.

It all happened too quickly for Jack to take in. Ianto having spotted Tosh in distress charging down the steps to the quay ahead of him, fuelled by anger and alcohol the young man ran and flung himself headlong into danger, his Torchwood training completely forgotten. For the first time in his long life Jack froze and watched on in horror as Toshiko struggled against her assailants and Ianto flung himself at them. Toshiko was shoved aside landing heavily on the boards, one of the figures making off with her shoulder bag. The other was locked in a battle with Ianto. There was the dull flash of silver and Ianto was shoved back to topple over the chain link railing and into the black water of the bay. At that instant Jack was running, gun out and firing precisely into the leg of the fleeing attacker who crashed down with a loud curse of pain. Toshiko struggled to her feet and met Jack at the railing both of them peering into water as snow fell around them. There was no sign of Ianto.

Jack shoved his gun and phone into Toshiko's trembling hands.

"Call the others and get that shit arrested." He barked. Toshiko nodded already dialling as Jack shucked off his great coat and to her horror, dived into the icy water to search for Ianto.

The bitter chill immediately knocked the air out of his lungs and Jack struggled to surface, fighting cold that constricted his chest. His head broke the surface and he sucked in as much air as he could before sinking below into the water again. The only thing visible was the broken lights of the bay bouncing off the top of the water in a confused myriad of blue and red. Otherwise it was completely black and Jack could only search with his hands grasping out in the hopes of securing Ianto in his grip. Three times he sank down into the depths slowly despairing as his body became tired and cramped and time slipped by too rapidly. He vaguely heard feet thumping along the quay and Owen yelling as he worked, aware that Ianto's time was running out. Something brushed at his fingertips, fabric billowing and Jack grabbed it pulling the sluggish weight toward him.

Owen thudded across to Toshiko's side and both of them peered into the sea searching for signs of their colleagues.

"You okay Tosh?"

Toshiko nodded shivering with cold and a little shock. "I'm alright, but Ianto's been under for more than five minutes now and he was stabbed. Jack's already surfaced twice without him."

Owen gently squeezed her arm. "Go inside, get the med bay ready and turn on the heating to full. There's a couple of thermo blankets under the side board where the sterilizer is get those out and plugged in ready to go and get yourself a cup of sweet tea. Sorry Tosh I need to be here."

Toshiko offered up a small smile. "Don't worry Owen I'll be fine. Ianto and Jack will need you here."

Owen handed over his passkey. "Leave the doors unlocked the less time it takes to get Ianto down there the better."

"Right." Toshiko hurried off just as Gwen arrived with Rhys in tow.

Owen almost rolled his eyes.

"Owen what's happened?" Gwen demanded.

Owen pointed into the murky depths of the bay. "Ianto was stabbed and fell in, Jack's trying to…"

There was a splash out in the darkness and then Jack yelling. "Owen some help here!"

Rhys was already stripping out of his coat. "I'm a good swimmer." He assured Owen and Gwen as she took his jacket.

"Just be careful."

Rhys dived in to assist Jack.

Owen shoulder carried Ianto's still form down into the autopsy bay with Gwen and Rhys trailing behind with Jack's body behind him. Jack was dumped on the sofa and Rhys began stripping out of his freezing wet clothes whilst Tosh handed over a pile of warm towels before running to assist Owen.

Owen was already cutting away Ianto sodden clothes having laid him out flat on a thermo blanket. He made quick work of stripping him naked and he and Tosh enveloped his white, motionless body in warm dry fleece blankets before another thermo pack was placed over the top, leaving his torso exposed so Owen could attach leads.

Tosh pulled apart a dressing pack and taped it firmly over the oozing stab wound in Ianto's side, unnerved by the chill of his skin under her hands. A cold that seeped through the latex gloves and up her arms. She could hear Rhys and Gwen talking up on the main level and Owen swearing beside her as he examined Ianto's pupils. The monitors were blank and the medic set about intubating his patient to try and get some air into him.

"Tosh I'm gonna have to put a chest drain in there's no breath sounds at all and we've gotta get the water out of his lungs. The kit is in draw two."

The dressing was quickly taped down and Toshiko fetched the required sterile tray of tools that Owen needed. She caught sight of Ianto's slack face, the white skin looking harshly gaunt by blue lips and eyes partially opened frozen in place. Owen got to work demanding things to be passed to him as he needed them. Both he and Tosh were fully engrossed in trying to save their colleague's life. Ianto didn't stir and 8 minutes had passed since Owen had dumped the young man on the autopsy table. Toshiko could feel the time ebbing away along with Ianto's chances as Owen set up the warming IV and cold dirty fluid drained from Ianto's lungs. His chest flatly refused to move and his heart remained stubbornly unbeating.

"Tosh de-fib trolley."

It was wheeled over and Owen switched it on. The machine whined and Owen placed safe pads on Ianto's unmoving chest, he picked up the paddles.

"Okay Tosh, stand clear."

4 shocks later and nothing had changed after a dose of adrenalin to Ianto's heart and Owen almost breaking his ribs with chest compressions. Forty five minutes later and he stepped back yanking off his latex gloves and turning away from his patient to kick a cupboard. Toshiko stood motionless, tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Oh, no."

Owen and Toshiko both turned and looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. Their leader was standing at the top of the steps in t-shirt and track pants, his damp hair standing out at all angles. For a moment they were frozen and then Jack lept down the steps and stood at Ianto's side carefully caressing the dead man's face.

"Owen?"

The medic looked grim faced. "He's gone Jack. I'm sorry."

Jack didn't look up, his gaze was focussed on Ianto, unable to take in what Owen had told him. A dreadful silence fell on them and Owen and Tosh exchanged worried glances, Tosh openly crying now.

"He saved my life."

Owen reached out an uncharacteristically comforting hand and Tosh grasped it tightly. Jack remained silent.

Owen gently tugged on Tosh's hand.

"Come on Tosh." He carefully guided her up the ceramic steps and out of the autopsy bay. Gwen needed to be told.

Jack ran his fingers through limp damp hair and placed a brief kiss to Ianto's forehead before he carefully removed the intubation tube from Ianto's mouth. He tossed the object aside and caressed Ianto's stone cold cheek.

"It worked once before Ianto. I have to try, forgive me if this is not what you want, but I need you here with me. I can't let you go." He whispered against against Ianto's skin. "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. You are my brave and handsome hero. Now all I need is for you to come back to me."

Jack placed his lips to Ianto's, shocked initially by the cold unyielding mouth against his, but Jack wouldn't give up he knew there was a spark in there somewhere just waiting. He gripped one of Ianto's hands through the layers of blankets still covering his arms and lower body and drew on something with in himself. He could feel the energy of the Bad Wolf coiling inside him, making his skin tingle, his body glow with an unearthly heat as the power built up. Jack deepened the kiss in desperation, willing that part of himself that kept bringing him back.

Suddenly it was out, like a continuous flow of orange lightnening surging from him into Ianto, pulling him tighter against the man lying below. Jack could feel his soul flowing outwards wrapping itself around Ianto's silent spirit, willing life back into him.

Ianto breathed in the fire that came for him and embraced it's clutches expecting the end.

Four pairs of wide eyes watched from the upper gantry of the autopsy bay as brilliant sunlight flooded around them, orange tendrils of heat whirling around them like hot desert wind. Then it suddenly stopped and Jack crumpled with a crash to the floor as he took a trolley down with him. Owen was the first to move as he saw Ianto gasping like a fish out of water. At Ianto's side he hurriedly fixed an oxygen mask over his face and grabbed at a flailing hand.

"It's alright mate, you're fine."

Tosh was helping an unsteady Jack to his feet and Owen watched as Jack gently freed himself from Toshiko's grasp and resumed his place by Ianto's side. Owen placed Ianto's hand in his already aware that Jack and Ianto only had eyes for each other as both shed tears. The medic wasn't quite sure what to do with himself so he pulled up the covers over Ianto's chest and began the job of checking his patient.

"Bloody Hell." Rhys finally exclaimed, breaking the moment.

Ianto slept for the rest of the of the night and well into the following day. He was still too cold for Owen's liking but the medic refused to grumble as Ianto had definitely been dead earlier that day. Gwen and Tosh had finally managed to drag Jack away long enough for Owen to tend Ianto's knife wound, which in itself wasn't too serious.

It was now 9pm and having checked over Rhys Owen advised the others to go home to get some rest. He sprawled out on the sofa leaving Jack at Ianto's side, knowing that his boss would fetch him if anything changed.

When Ianto eventually woke up it was to find beautiful blue eyes gazing down on him, a gentle smile that felt like the warmth of the sun.

"Hello Jack." He croaked.

"Hey, welcome home." Jack kissed his forehead.

TH END


End file.
